


Wake Me Up (At A Fucking Normal Time)

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A tiny bit, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blasting Music At One In The Morning, Friendship, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Logic | Logan Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders are Siblings, Logic | Logan Sanders is Sleep Deprived, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Music, One Shot, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Relationship(s), Roommates, Short, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Swearing, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, Threats, Threats of Violence, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Remy blasts music at an unreasonable time in the morning and Logan, of course, has to be the one to save his ass when the neighbours threaten the kid.





	Wake Me Up (At A Fucking Normal Time)

When Logan is (rudely) woken up, the first thing he hears is music. And laughter. 

The song that's blasted to wake everyone nearby is making Logan's ears feel like they're bleeding. 

Patton opened Logan's bedroom door, wincing at the loud music. "So," he laughed nervously, "Remy is outside. He brought his big speakers and people are threatening to beat him up." 

Logan sighed, kicking off his blankets. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He and Patton left the room and went to the front door. 

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF, KID!" A man shouted from his house. 

"FIGHT ME!" 

Logan sighed again, watching Remy turn the music up even more. 

A door opened and a man stumbled out of the house. He glared at Remy. "Kid, I'm warning you!" 

Remy slowly turned the music up even more. 

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR SCRAWNY ASS, BITCH!!" 

"Are you?" Remy asked with a grin. 

Logan rushed down from the steps as the older man stormed towards Remy. "Hey!" 

Remy turned around, still grinning. "Hey, Vir- Lo? Damn, you look just like Vee from a distance." 

"Remy, I swear you're going to be the death of us," Logan hissed. He quickly turned off the speakers, shoving Remy behind him when the man reached them. 

"Is that your kid?" The man growled. He glared at Remy, trying to intimidate him. 

Remy snickered, not surprised Patton wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "N-"

"_Yes_." Logan gave a pointed look at Remy. "I apologise for his behaviour, he's probably drunk... again."

"How old is he?" 

"Over 21," Logan lied. "I'm old." 

The man huffed. "Can you not control your kid? Even with the help of _him_?" He gestured at Patton with a frown. "The fuck is the kid doing, drinking and blasting music at one in the fucking morning? You're a shit parent." 

"You're a shit man," Remy said. 

"Remy!" Patton frowned at him. 

"He's a legal adult, and I'm not a shit parent. A lot of parents who try to 'control' their kids actually cause behavioural issues and it doesn't help their child in any way. Strict parenting is mentally- or sometimes even physically- abusive-" 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I forgot you're a fucking nerd," The man sneered.

"At least I can raise my kid pretty well." Logan shrugged. It's too early for this shit, Logan's not going to bother being more polite. Ish. 

The man glared down at Logan. "If your kid ever pulls this stunt again, I'm going to teach him a lesson." 

"I can report you to the police," Logan deadpanned. 

"You wouldn't."

"Really?" 

The man huffed and returned to his house. 

Patton led Remy back into his and Logan's house, giving the teenager a quiet lecture. 

Logan took the speakers into the house. While walking down the short hall, he caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror. 

His hair was disheveled, falling into his eyes. His bags were more obvious since he wasn't wearing his glasses, and he looked paler than usual. Logan could see how he was mistaken as Virgil from a distance; it wasn't a surprise since they were siblings anyway. 

He set the speakers down in the family room, ready to go back to sleep. He needs it. 

Patton was lecturing Remy, who was dumping pillows and blankets on the couch. 

"I'm going back to sleep, you two should too." Logan started going to his room. 

"Night, Lo!" Patton called. 

Logan waved before disappearing from their sight.


End file.
